


Looking for Love

by Kryzanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki is a romantic at heart. He loves love, and Valentine's Day is his favourite day of the year. He's desperately seeking love, and equally desperate to avoid having to host his work event for lonely singles! But with work, and helping his friends with their plans, how can he expect to fall in love when he can't even get a date? Or does love already have something interesting in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all! I just had a burning desire to write something with bartenders, and well, I love love, so here we are. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

There was a pained yell from somewhere in the background. Naruto Uzumaki, aged twenty-five, didn't so much as look over his shoulder as he busied himself with pouring up a new drink for the man sitting in front of him. It was prime time on Saturday the first of February at Club Akatsuki; one of the local joints, where Naruto worked as a bartender, and at the moment, he was engaged in a conversation with yet another hopelessly-in-love man seeking advice from a stranger.

"On the house," he assured the guy who had been just about to reach for his wallet, " –So tell me man; why do you keep chasing after her even if she's made it very clear that you guys are just friends?"

"I don't know," the man muttered morosely as he took a deep gulp of the drink; Naruto downing a shot with him, "I guess…sometimes you just know what's right, right? I love her just…so much…and I don't know if she'll ever stop thinking of me as a friend…"

" –Well, actions speak louder than words, buddy," Naruto admitted with a shrug; sliding a pair of glasses filled with water down the bar towards two rather intoxicated females. "Take her on a date. Show up with flowers. Show her you can be romantic –alternatively…" He chuckled mischievously to himself, "…Go on up that dance-floor and suck some poor girl's face in front of her. If that doesn't make her see that you are a sexual, desirable object, then my whole life has been a lie."

The man looked up from the bar across to the other side of the large room where there was a stage and dance floor blasting with music. He seemed to spy the girl in question, because he knocked back the remainder of his drink and with a deep exhale, headed over; a man on a mission.

A tall, white-haired male approached Naruto from behind the bar with a sympathetic smirk.

"Another lonely heart?" he chuckled.

" –You know it," Naruto sighed in pity, "Nice guy though."

"…You told him to go hook up?" he inquired.

"As always," Naruto shrugged with a laugh before collecting up the empty glasses and adding them to a tray for washing. "Suigetsu; when has that advice  _ever_  failed!"

"…Um, every single time  _you've_  tried it," Suigetsu laughed and Naruto pouted crossly at his co-worker, whipping him with a tea towel. This wasn't the first lonely heart he'd encountered that night, and it wasn't going to be the last, either. He didn't mind though. He loved hearing peoples' stories and being able to offer some friendly advice. Even if they weren't having romantic problems, he liked talking to people. That was what was so great about being a bartender; getting to meet so many new, different people -all the time.

" –By the way, what was all the yelling about?" Naruto inquired curiously but Suigetsu just waved away the question as though it wasn't important.

"Deidara punched some guy again," he replied nonchalantly, "Almost broke the guy's nose."

" _Again_?" Naruto sighed heavily, beaming out into the crowd of people swarming up to the bar as he began mixing drinks at lightning speed. "Good punch though?"

"Hell yeah," Suigetsu chortled, " –He may look like a girl, but he sure as hell doesn't hit like one."

"That's sexist," Naruto scolded playfully and Suigetsu held up his hands defensively as he began pouring a line of tequila shots.

"Hey; I've been punched by a lot of girls; and I'd take those hits any day over one of Deidara's," Suigetsu laughed and Naruto chuckled along with him. "Anyway; Itachi's smoothing it over…" The pair of them looked up at the exit in time to see a man being dragged out by a giant blue man; their new bouncer, Kisame. Their boss; Itachi, was stalking alongside him; obviously seeing the troublemaker out –and though the Uchiha was a good deal shorter than the bouncer, he had an incredibly imposing presence.

"Deidara's gonna be in  _trouble_ ," Suigetsu cackled gleefully, sniggering to himself as a pretty young woman with pink hair stuck her head around the corner of the large, U-shaped bar.

"Naruto, come around this side, would you?" Sakura called lightly, "You're swapping with Deidara." Suigetsu and Naruto smirked at each other and bumped fists before Naruto sauntered off around to the other side of the bar –the side closest to the dance floor, and hence the side that was usually filled with drunken, sleazy men.

A blonde male with long hair half pulled up in a ponytail stalked past Naruto with a malevolently pleased look on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes at Deidara's expression; it was the satisfied look of someone who had just punched a guy and not gotten in trouble for it.

" 'What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this' line again?" Naruto inquired of Sakura as he started clearing away some of the glasses lining the bar.

"Pretty much," Sakura sighed heavily, but unable to repress a giggle, "Has anyone thought of telling him that if he doesn't want to get mistaken for a girl, he shouldn't dress like one?"

"And get punched?" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, "The cropped tops look good on him." Sakura peered around the corner and had a quick glance over what Deidara was wearing; a loose t-shirt that fell to mid-abdomen, and a pair of ass-hugging blank pants that made her wish she had the butt to fill them.

"That is not fair," she harrumphed crossly; spinning back to face Naruto, "His ass is cuter than mine! No wonder he gets hit on more than me!"

"If I'm being honest; if I'm going to get rejected and punched –I'd probably prefer to get hit by Deidara," Naruto winced; rubbing his cheek at the memory of the last time she'd punched him. It hadn't been a very pleasant experience. She still maintained that he'd deserved it.

Business resumed as normal; Sakura flirting like a pro with the guys who bought drinks from her; hoping to get tips; while Naruto chatted amiably with anyone who seemed to want to talk. Unfortunately, since he was on the "club side" of the bar, and not the "bar side", it wasn't so much about friendly (or depressed) conversation as much as it was about getting smashed.

Not to mention that the few cute girls who happened to purchase drinks from him didn't seem to have any time for him –even looking a little disappointed when he didn't charge them.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto complained to Sakura as he sighed; surprised to find that his section of the bar was now practically empty –all the men flocking to Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes with a sigh and jerked her thumb down towards the other end. Naruto's gaze shifted in the direction indicated and he groaned dramatically.

"That is not  _fair_!" he complained flatly.

At the other end of the bar was the final bartender; dressed in a navy blue dress shirt; sleeves rolled up, several buttons undone –spinning two bottles of vodka in his hands like it was nothing as he prepared shot after shot for beautiful girls who were practically swooning over him.

" _What_  do they see in him?" Naruto complained flatly; leaning on the bar in a little bit of awe at how Sasuke Uchiha was managing to mix drinks like he didn't give a shit; and look so casual while doing it. And he was going to wind up with probably more tips than the rest of them combined.

"I don't know," Sakura commented cheekily as she too leaned on the bar and watched him, "Maybe it's his sexy, broody face; that dark, silent, mysterious personality…or just his eyes…they're so deep, you know? God, he really is such a  _handsome_ man. I just hate how beautiful and perfect he is!"

"…Still won't be your date for Valentine's?" Naruto chuckled sympathetically.

"Yeah, you know it," Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes and straightening up again, "Can't blame a girl for trying though, right?"

"Tch…" Naruto scoffed in mock jealousy, "I don't see what's great about him anyway; so what if he has pretty hair or –I quote 'sultry eyes'…" He mimed gagging on the very words. "…I don't see why every girl wants him…"

"Still don't have a date for Valentine's?" Sakura remarked conversationally and he shook his head dejectedly.

"I swear; I am not going to be rostered on for Valentine's Day this year," he declared flatly; quickly serving up a line of vodka shots and accepting payment, "Every year I wind up working because I 'don't have plans'…" He pouted cutely and Sakura had to laugh at him, "This year, I'll make plans so Itachi can't get me to work at the Lonely Night Out. It's a depressing way to spend Valentine's!"

"Good luck with that," Sakura chirped brightly, " –But remember that you said that you'd set me up with someone this year? You promised."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled; looking over to that Sasuke was setting away the bottles he'd been using –taking advantage of the fact that no one was fawning over him over the bar for the moment. "I'm getting round to it. Oi, bastard –where are you going?"

"I'm due a break," Sasuke sniffed flatly as he stalked past, "Some of us actually do work around here, moron." Naruto bristled at the jab but stuck out his tongue childishly at him. This actually got a small smirk from the broody raven, so Naruto counted it as a smile, and therefore a victory.

"Hey, when you get back; bet I can serve more people in ten minutes than you," the blonde goaded.

"You're dreaming," Sasuke scoffed superiorly.

" –You win, I'll buy you a drink," Naruto chuckled.

"…When was the last time you  _paid_  for a drink here?" the raven rolled his eyes as he ran a hand back through his dark bangs. Naruto just shrugged cheekily; elbowing his old friend slash most hated person in the world in the stomach as he passed. "Fine; but don't complain when you lose."

"I don't complain when I lose," Naruto defended hotly.

" –You do," Sakura reminded him flatly, "Every time Sasuke beats you in something you kick up a huge fuss." Naruto pouted; glaring at the pair of them who exchanged wicked smirks. Well, that was what happened when you worked with people you'd known since primary school; they ganged up on you. He'd thought he was in love with Sakura for a long time…but after he'd been rejected enough times, he'd realised that he really was a lot better off with her as a friend. She kept him, well, realistic.

And having Sasuke around wasn't always terrible; even if he did always attract every available woman (and often some unavailable) in the vicinity. The pair of them were ridiculously competitive by nature (which had caused a lot of conflict in the early years of their acquaintance) but after so much time now, they'd sort of gotten used to it. Sasuke had even gotten Naruto the job at Club Akatsuki, since his brother owned it.

Said brother, Itachi, was currently returning to the bar; apparently having finished business with whoever had made the mistake of hitting on Deidara.

"Where's that Deidara…" Itachi inquired flatly; looking a little unimpressed as he stalked past the pair of them. Three thumbs jerked towards the other half of the bar and Itachi stuck his nose in the air; probably off to berate the blonde for having almost started  _another_  brawl.

* * *

It was finally nearing closing time, and to Naruto's relief the club was practically dead by now. Like most Saturday nights, the bartenders had been practically run off their feet; and Suigetsu was already lounging over at one of the tables with a beer while Sakura mopped the floor.

"…Can't believe Itachi's making me fucking clean the bathrooms again, yeah…" Deidara grumbled as he stalked towards the bathrooms with a mop.

" –Dei; you  _punched_  a dude," Naruto hollered with a laugh as he slid a lemonade down the bar to his redheaded friend, Gaara; who was his ride home. Deidara was heard to be muttering mutinous things as he disappeared into the restrooms. "So Gaara; what are your plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Do I need to make plans?" Gaara inquired flatly as Naruto wiped down the counter before gratefully accepting one of the drinks that Sasuke had made the staff at Itachi's request as a reward for coping so well that evening.

"Well  _yeah_ ," Naruto exclaimed, "I mean; it's  _Valentine's Day_! A day to fall in love and celebrate love!"

"…If you're in love, shouldn't you be celebrating it every day?" Gaara remarked flatly; rolling his eyes as he drank his lemonade. "I don't see what's so special about Valentine's Day."

" –Gaara, you should know Naruto by now," Sakura teased; flicking the blonde's cheek as she wandered past, "He loves love." Naruto blushed and pouted at her. "We started the Lonely Night Out on Valentine's at his request; so that all the lonely hearts could 'have somewhere to be lonely together, and maybe fall in love' –am I right, Naruto?" She giggled again and Naruto glared at her; not appreciating her teasing.

" –Don't you usually work on Valentine's Day?" Gaara reminded him with a raised eyebrow and he sighed heavily.

"Yeah; but hopefully not this year," he admitted hopefully, "But if I am; you'll come down and hang out with me…right?"

"…Sure," Gaara shrugged, "Nothing better to do, I suppose."

"For someone so obsessed with falling in love, you do pretty poorly at getting a date," Sasuke commented flatly.

"It'll happen!" Naruto squawked indignantly as he swatted the raven with his tea towel, "I've got a good feeling about this year, okay?"

"Yeah…maybe one of those 'lonely hearts' will fall in love with you at the Lonely Night Out," Suigetsu hollered from across the room. Naruto flicked him his middle finger in response as they all heard a string of curses coming from one of the bathrooms.

" –How is Deidara not fired yet?" Sakura sighed with a small laugh.

"…He gives Itachi an excuse to call one of the bouncers over," Naruto chuckled slyly.

"What was that, Naruto?" Itachi Uchiha's calm voice inquired from somewhere nearby and the blonde immediately put on his best innocent face.

"Nothing, Itachi," he assured him; his expression angelic. Itachi didn't buy it for a moment. "What's Dei swearing about?"

"He got hit on again," Itachi informed him; a smile dancing around the corners of his lips, "Same guy who's tried it before; tall guy with the slicked back hair? Said his name was Hidan or something like that."

"Sleazy pickup lines?" Naruto queried.

"That's the one," Itachi chuckled, "He's always drunk so it really bothers Deidara that he keeps getting mistaken for a girl  _every time_." The staff members all sniggered to themselves –except for Sasuke, who simply smirked and left a handful of scraps of paper on the bench as he headed for the door.

"Oi; bastard, don't just leave your shit here," Naruto complained; having just finished clearing it. He looked down at the mass of paper and his eyes widened.

Every single piece contained a phone number.

"Oh, you have  _got_ to be kidding!" he exclaimed crossly; looking up incredulously as Sasuke looked back over his shoulder with a sly smirk. "You got  _all_  these numbers? Just from tonight?"

"Seriously, dude; how are you  _not_  sneaking away to get laid during shifts?" Suigetsu's mouth dropped open in astonishment, "If I was you, I would be having  _so much sex_!" Sasuke just scoffed at these suggestions.

" –You're not going to call  _any_  of them?" Naruto gasped, counting out the scraps; there were at least twenty there.

"None of them interested me," he shrugged casually and then mockingly added, "Keep them. Maybe you'll be able to actually get a date with one of them…" Naruto swiped the numbers off the counter aggresively; making a big show of even tearing one up.

"I don't need your 'seconds'!" he snapped irritably; folding his arms crossly, "I can totally get a date myself!" Sasuke just shrugged and stalked out of the bar; having just clocked out. Naruto glared out after him for a moment until Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder companionably.

"…You want me to help pick them up?" she inquired with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered; immediately vaulting over the bar and landing amidst the scraps of paper, "I think a couple of them had names on them too…"

"Now that is sad," Gaara chuckled in amusement; watching Naruto quickly collect up the pieces of paper and examine them to see if the numbers were decipherable.

"Hey, hey, no judging!" Naruto snorted; sticking his tongue out, "You don't care about getting a date for Valentine's! I do. Is it so wrong to want to have someone to take out; and treat them like a princess…and maybe even fall instantly in love?"

"Oh here we go…" Itachi muttered as the room rolled their eyes; having heard Naruto's various romanticised speeches one too many times.

" –Pfft, love at first sight?" Gaara raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Love takes time. You should have to  _grow_  to love someone…"

"Okay, that's enough for now," Sakura sighed heavily as she cuffed Naruto around the back of the head, "I'll see you for work on Monday; and we have to start properly getting everything ready for the Lonely Night Out. Good luck finding a date, Naruto." She blew him a mocking kiss as she too gathered up her gear and headed for the door. Naruto let out a sigh as he watched her leave.

"She's so  _nice_ ," he snorted, "I don't see why Sasuke won't just date her already."

"Yeah," Suigetsu remarked sarcastically, "I totally wouldn't have any clue. She's the epitome of all things female…except for her mean right hook; am I right, Itachi?"

"My little brother's reasoning is completely beyond me…" Itachi agreed flatly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them but they just shrugged.

"Maybe it's like how Sakura wouldn't date me because we're just good friends," he mused to himself with a shrug.

In any case, he was determined that  _this year_  things would be different. Things would be special, and he would find someone! He'd always imagined falling in love, and he couldn't wait for it to happen –but first, there was finding a date…and finding someone to set up Sakura with…and of course he still had to help plan the Lonely Night Out.

There was so much to be done, and Valentine's Day was only two weeks away!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I do so love Valentine's Day; I mean even when I don't have someone to spend it with, it's such a cute day!  
> So Naruto thinks he's going to find true love this year? Well, from the looks of it (and looking at his track record), that doesn't seem too likely; but that doesn't mean he's given up yet!  
> I shall do my best to quickly post the rest of the chapters!


End file.
